<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All For You by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913268">It's All For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Compulsion, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Moaning, Sweet/Hot, The Beholding, the beholding is a little bitch in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beholding does a little more than root around Martin's brain, and Jon is the one who has to deal with that.</p><p>(basically the beholding makes Martin horny tm)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin had a secret.</p><p>A secret he wasn’t inclined to tell anybody, but especially Jon.</p><p>Martin had been visiting Jon in the Archives one day, updating him on some of the research he had done on a statement. It was any normal day, at least as normal as it could be when boyfriends were working together.</p><p>When Martin had asked Jon out, he hadn’t really expected him to say yes. All that day, he couldn’t stop smiling, no matter how much it had hurt by the end.</p><p>Since then, they’ve been taking things slow. They’ve been on a few dates, and recently, Jon had been spending the night at Martin’s flat every night. Things were nice.</p><p>They had never gotten past the point of blow jobs though, and Martin was perfectly fine with that. Jon was adorably cute when he was flustered, and that was every time they did anything remotely sexual. </p><p>The first time Martin had discovered his odd kink was two weeks ago, when him and Jon were drinking tea at his flat. They had been making small talk when Jon had asked him a question.</p><p>It’s not like that was the first time that had ever happened, where Jon had accidentally used his powers on Martin. It was, however, the first time that it had made Martin feel so fucking good.<br/>
The sensation had started in his head, like normal. He felt the pull to answer the question and to resolve the static in his head. But then the feeling traveled down his spine and went straight to his hips, and he had to do everything he could to not spit out his tea.</p><p>Jon had asked him if he was okay, and he waved him away with a flick of the hand as Martin rushed to the bathroom. The sheer pleasure that was coursing through him threatened to knock him over. He was lucky to be able to get to the bathroom and lock the door, much to the dismay of a shouting Jon.</p><p>Martin worked quickly to relieve himself, and had given Jon the excuse of suddenly needing the toilet. Martin didn’t want the embarrassment of explaining that had just happened. He couldn’t explain it to himself, how the hell could he possibly explain it to Jon?</p><p>So things had been okay for those next two weeks. Martin and Jon’s relationship was going steady, but Martin couldn’t help thinking about that day. The way his body had sent wave after wave of pure pleasure through his body was impossible to forget, and it was worse because it came from the one he loved.</p><p>The memory crept up on him as he was talking to Jon now, and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. There was no excuse for feeling that way, and especially at work. Elias would have his head.</p><p>“Martin, are you okay?” Jon asked, so innocently.</p><p>He felt the sensation again, and this time he had nowhere to run. He couldn’t do anything but whimper out Jon’s name and grip the desk below him, digging his nails into the soft wood.</p><p>“Jon, can we go home,?” Martin asked, not thinking before he spoke. His nerves were singing, and he felt like he was about to ascend to heaven with the amount of ecstasy he felt. </p><p>Jon only nodded as he wrapped one of Martin’s arms around his shoulders and carried him to the exit. He piled Martin into his car and they made their way to Martin’s flat.</p><p> </p><p>Now Jon wasn’t an idiot. He had been worried about Martin the first time this had happened, and so he did what he knew he shouldn’t have. He looked into Martin’s mind to just make sure he was okay, but what he learned was more than that. </p><p>He knew that the questions affected him. The Beholding seemed keen on torturing his boyfriend in the weirdest possible way. From what he’d tried to gather, The Beholding hadn’t done anything like this before. So why him and Martin?</p><p>Jon tried to put together a plan as he was driving, but Martin’s helpless form next to him was distracting. Jon knew he was trying to conceal it, but he could see the feeling hadn’t faded. Martin was sweating and writhing in his seat and it was starting to affect Jon.</p><p>Seeing his lover like this, because of him. It was starting to get him all hot and bothered too.</p><p> </p><p>The lift ride up to Martin’s flat was hell, and Jon was having a hard time supporting Martin. He kept unconsciously rubbing against Jon and nuzzling into his neck. It was highly erotic, and Jon would be lying if he said that Martin’s helplessness wasn’t turning him on. </p><p>The minute they got into the flat, Jon pushed Martin roughly up against the wall. Martin let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a scream, and the sound went straight to Jon’s arousal.</p><p>Giving Martin some much needed release, Jon forced his leg in between Martin’s, rubbing forcefully on the erection he could feel poking against his thigh.<br/>
Martin was whimpering and cursing under his breath, shortly cut off when Jon connected their lips. Jon bit Martin’s lip and sucked on it as he cupped Martin’s jaw in his hands. He melted into his hands, a weak smile ghosting over his face when Jon looked at him.</p><p>“You’re a mess, my love,” Jon said as he looked at his lover, and Martin laughed lightly.</p><p>“It’s all because of you, darling,” Martin gasped out, grinding himself on Jon’s leg that was still wedged against his arousal. </p><p>Jon went to work, getting down on his knees and looking up at Martin for consent. He nodded quickly and took a fistful of Jon’s hair. As Jon worked to remove Martin’s pants, he felt the<br/>
desperation rolling off of him.<br/>
When Jon saw Martin’s erection, it was clear how much the strain was getting to him. The pleasure was starting to turn into pain, and that was evident in his face. So Jon had an idea.</p><p>“What do you want me to do, Martin?” Jon asked, deliberately slow and grating.</p><p>A shiver traveled through Martin’s entire body as he struggled to keep himself supported against the wall. A long, continuous moan was coming out of his mouth, and Jon had to swallow against his own rising attraction. </p><p>He took Martin into his mouth and reveled at the sounds he heard. Martin was completely, entirely helpless and Jon was enjoying every second of it.</p><p>“I- I want you, J-Jon,” Martin struggled to get out. His hand was pulling roughly on Jon’s hair and the other arm was strewn over his face, obscuring it. </p><p>As Jon worked on Martin, he slowly came back to Earth. He was still very much under the influence of arousal, but it was coming back to a normal level, as if The Beholding was letting go of him. </p><p>Jon worked hard to try and relieve Martin, and was rewarded after a few minutes when he felt Martin jerk above him.</p><p>“Jon, I-” Martin started as he came, the words dissolving into a low groan. His legs finally gave out from under him and he slid down the wall, Jon getting out of his way.<br/>
He was utterly exhausted, and was glad for the warmth of Jon as he made his way over to his lover’s side. </p><p>“I’m so lucky to have you,” Jon said softly as he used a finger to guide Martin’s jaw to face him.</p><p>“Even when I’m a mess like this?”</p><p>“Even when you’re a mess, my darling. I don’t want someone who’s perfect, I want someone who is human. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune">Tumblr!</a></p><p>Shoot me an ask if you have an idea you wanna see realized because I am running out of ideas :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>